This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a production line.
Normal production lines include at least one work station for producing products and a quality checking station located downstream of the work station for making a quality check for each of the products transferred in succession from the work station to provide a quality check result therefor. When the work station ceases to function due to a trouble, the work station is restored or placed in an extraordinary production posture. This selection has been made based on operator's experience and perception which may lead to an improper selection resulting in an unnecessary production efficiency reduction.